Choas follows love
by Petrarch
Summary: I feel like updating most of my stories. this is my first time updating this story since like 2 months ago. Anywho, serious, then gets funny in Third Chapter. Read and review so I can see how crappy (or good) it is.
1. The Suprise

Yea, this is my first ever fic. I would like an someone to read my stories before they go up. By the way I do expect some reviews hopefully.  
  
The Suprise:  
Whoa, what is it with those two. They are acting stranger than usual. Cleon was thinking about his best friend, Nealen of Queenscove, and his crush, Keladry of Mindalin. It was breakfast for the squires, and there was an unusual silent tension hanging between Kel and Neal. As soon as a new squire entered Neal and Kel were pushed from his thought as he saw her enter the room, her name was Serna and had transferred from training in Tyra. It was the job of the squires to make her feel comfortable. " Serna, would you like to sit with us?" Cleon asked and forgeting about Neal and Kel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Half an hour earlier in Kel's room:  
  
Just as Kel was finishing up her practice dances, there was a knock on her door.   
"Kel. It's me, Neal, can I talk to you?" Kel's heart started pounding like it would leap out of her chest. Why did Neal want to talk with her. She opened the door to see a crest fallen Neal.  
"Neal," she exclaimed, "what happened. You look…. different." Neal took a deep breath and started, "Kel, I know you like me, don't say anything ( she was about to ask how he knew), and I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I don't like you like that. Don't get me wrong but I just don't feel the same way as you do. I'm so sorry, can you forgive me?" Neal took a deep breath, he said that all in less than 30 seconds. "Kel?" Kel was still trying to process the information.  
" That's ok. I'll see you at breakfast." Kel tried to say this in her best Yamanio voice but faltered. "Kel. I--" Neal did not get a chance to finish for Kel pushed him put of her room. When she was sure he had left she threw her self on her bed, not careing, or forgetting, she had not finished her pattern dances. Lalasa heard her and managed to calm her down before breakfast so the boys would not know what had happened.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Hi Cleon, hi Kel, hi Neal." Serna replied in acceptance of Cleons offer, bring over her older brother, Cyrus. She looks so much like Kel, but Kel has a different……personality. Kel is shy, while Serna is very out going, meaning very hyper, when she gets sugar. Cleon had been comparing many of the court ladies, and even some new girl pages to Kel. Kel and Serna look exactly alike, ever since Kel let her hair grow out. " Uhhhh… Serna, could I talk to you after breakfast?" Cleon was surprised to see it was Kel who had talked. It was then he realized there was something major going on.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
" Yeah, Kel. Is it a guy or family you need help with?" Serna had a…… eye for stuff like this.  
" It's a guy. Neal found out I like him, and told me he did not like me like that but still wants to be friends. I don't think that I could handle that." By this time Kel was crying.  
" Kel, I personally know at least two guys who really likes you if not more. The first one is my oler brother Cyrus," Cyrus was 2 years older than Serna but was as old as Kel, he was handsome with short black hair with blonde highlights, but on the short side, as is the case with most Tyraians, at only about 5'4, 5'5. He had ice blue eyes that were very friendly to friends, but can be very unnerving if you were on his bad side, he had a tan from the short time they had spent in the Great Southern Desert, and was quiet, and strong. He was training at the palace to become a Tortollan knight, rather than trying to finish their Tyraian knight training to help their war torn country, like his sister. Kel liked him just as much as she liked Neal because of his great personality. "And Cleon also likes you ." Serna finished.  
"Cyrus likes me, does he want to go out, like that like? " Kel asked very excitedly. Seeing the expression on Kels face at the mention of Cyrus, Serna was sure she would return Cyrus's affections. " I can talk to him….." Serna said slyly, leaving Kel hanging.  
  
  
^-^ so how'd you like it. As everyone else says all charecters are Tamora's except for Serna and Cyrus ( sound anything like a guy any of you people know. 'cept for the blonde highlights and the tan , he sounds exactly like one of my friends ). I'm going to talk to Tammy about letting me co-own Kel and co. ( just jokin). Ok, please r/r. More to come.  



	2. The Fight

The Fight:   
  
A/N: Thoughts will now be expressed inbetween ^ and ^  
  
"Ohhhh, Cyyyrrrruuussss." A sweet voice called down the halls where King Jonathon and his two squires chamber's were.   
When Cyrus and Serna entered Cyrus was taken up by the King and Serna, despite furious protests on Jon's part, was taken by Alanna.   
"What have you made a problem of now sis?" a short-ish, black-haired boy said, walking toward Serna.  
"Your to cynical. Anyway I just talked with Kel. Do you like her?" she said in one breath.   
"Sllooowww dddoooowwwnnn, Serna. Your talking to fast."  
"Kel. Do you like her?" Serna asked panting, she ran the whole way.   
"No duh I like her. Why. Does she want to go out with me?" Cyrus was starting to get suspious.   
"Yah. Go talk to her." Serna started to push him towards Raoul's chambers.  
"Ok, ok, I'm going." ^What in Mithros name am I getting my self into! I barelly know her. But you love her like no one else ever will, a litle voice argued.^  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^ That..that... JERK.^ thought Cleon for lack of a better word.^ How can he like her. He barelly knows her. I love her.^ Cleon had over heard the entire conversation between Serna and her brother. Right know he was storming down the halls after Cyrus to show him how wrong he was. ^ He's going to get it!^  
"Cyrus!" Cleon put all the scorn in the world into the name. " I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"  
"Yes Cleon."Cyrus was not the least bit worried, despite Cleon being bigger, older, possibly stronger and faster.  
"You like Kel. How can you like her, you don't even know her!" Clon was trying the best not to show how angry. To put it mildly, it was not working.  
"Yes, we have known each other longer than you think. Both our families were ij the Yamini Island's at the same time. We have been in contact ever since."  
"Yah, well, she's different know."  
"And you know this how?"  
"That's it Cyrus." Cleon suddenly jumped Cyrus. As aforementioned Cleon was bigger, older, and MAYBE stronger. As it turned out Cyrus was stronger, and managed to give Cleon a good one below the belt, in the stomach, and one on the nose, before Cloens size and expierence took affect.   
  
  
A/N: Yah, I know it was short but my muse is somewhere in the Bahama's I think ::makes mean face at muse::. I will figure out what to write next.  
Til later Lady Serna. 


	3. Talks

Chapter Three: A few Discussions  
  
A/N: Warning, these chapters might be excessively short. I'm sorry for the delay in chapters. I've been getting so many ideas (for other stories), plus our teach's are killing us with work. You don't even know the worst of it until you have to do a scrapbook, and a major project on England, due within two weeks of each other, for the same class, on top of other homework, and a backboard, which you will fail if you don't do it. The England project is worth 1,500 points (ouch). I will do my best to keep all the characters in character. When and if they get out of character please tell me. On with the story.  
  
  
A knock sounded at Serna's bedroom door, while she was practicing sword fighting.  
"Come in, it's not locked." Serna called and Cyrus entered, with bruises, and a bloody lip. "What in the Black Gods realm happened to you? Who did you mess with this time?" Serna had seen this happen to Cyrus before when he had gotten on someone's bad side. They always under estimated him.  
"To put it mildly, Cleon found me and we had a talk of sorts. Fought more than talked though." Cyrus sat still as Serna applied her healing magic to Cyrus's cuts.   
"And how did this happen. I know, even though you're a good fighter, that you know not to pick a fight with someone that much bigger than you." She said.  
Cyrus winced when she healed a sprained finger. "He found me in the hall as I was going to see Kel. He over heard what we had been talking about and said that Kel had changed. When I asked him how he would know he jumped me. I must say, he probably came out worse for the wear." Cyrus said this last part with a chuckle.  
"I know." Serna applied some bruise balm that Alanna had given her earlier, for bruises from training. "Arm. Now, Kel would never change. Even if she did, it would never be enough so that she would be extremely different. She will change sometimes, like we all had to in the Yamani Islands, but she is still the dedicated, and occasionally stubborn, girl she was 8 years ago before she left. Trust me, I talked to her. She still practices the glaive (sp?). I can't even remember how to hold it." She reassured her older brother. "All done. Go see Kel, you haven't talked to her yet." Serna shooed him out the door.  
  
  
Neal's POV:  
  
Neal was deeply immersed in a book that Numair had let him borrow about dragons, when someone knocked on his door.   
"Come in. It's not locked." He said in an offhand sort of way.  
Cleon limped into the room, with a black eye, bloody lip, broken wrist that was at a very unusual angle, and one extremely sore foot.  
"Mithro's what happened to you? Get in a fight with Peachblossom?" Neal asked, walking over to him so he could help him to the bed.  
"Cyrus. I got in a fight with Cyrus and he did this to me. Don't even ask what it was about, because I won't tell you." Cleon grimaced as Neal set the wrist. "Never, never, underestimate that boy. He must have been raised with Shang or something. He would give the Dragon the fight of his life. Here I am, a full Knight, and this short little boy beats me up." Cleon mused this over as Neal finished the healing.  
"I would tell you to stay away from Cyrus and Serna for a bit, but I think you already know that." Neal was laughing slightly at the thought of the two fighting period.   
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, short I know. You try having a muse that only watches T.V. ::glares at Mr. Cuddles:: and about 3 projects, on which rest you either passing to get to go to high school, or your teachers having the joy of you back for a 4th year. (My school used to be a three-year school, but is now only two years.) Cyrus was NOT part of Shang at any time. He only had the joy of the Shang Dragon coming and visiting them. And he DID give the Shang Dragon the fight of his life before the war broke out.  
~Jag~  



End file.
